John meets Mz. Hyde
Velius has recently noted that something changed in his life. When he looks in a mirror, his reflection seems to have brown hair, green eyes and the same clothes. He feels like he's being watched by someone, someone who knows him, not very well, and someone who died and wants to take revenge, and learn him how to be a ghost. He notes all this and says to himself: - oh no.. His name is john Jekyll.. Mz.Hyde: OOOHHHH! I SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN ALL THOSE KLONDIKE BARS!!! BUT IT WAS SOOOOOOOO WORTH IT! * Mz. Hyde was suffering from an awful stomachache from eating a mountain of Klondike Bars in one sitting. Like the drama queen she is, she was moaning and groaning loudly, alerting everyone in the building of her pain as she walked around.* mysterious gamer (aka velius): hey Mz.Hyde! you have eaten again all those bars? you should be more careful the next time xD *velius looked at her with a tired look and tousled hair, more than always* Velius who's screaming? *a voice appears from nowhere, seems to be like another ghost with brown hair, green eyes and a painful look* nobody is screaming, that doesn't care! *velius says him to shut up with an angry look in his eyes* Mz.Hyde: Velius? Is that you?! HALP MEHHH I'M DYING!! *Remembers who she's talking to.* Oh...right... I'm sorry. *Sees the other ghost.* Ohhh hello!~ Velius never told me he had a boyfriend! mysterious gamer (aka velius): I don't have a boyfriend, it's just my annoying jekyll. john don't be shy and say hi to Mz.Hyde! *velius screams at john* um.. h-hi! i'm John jekyll, and i'm n-not Velius's boyfriend, he's my counterpart, but i really don't understand him... Mz.Hyde: Wow, I guess we really can never separate Jekyll from Hyde! Even in death! Nice to meet you John! mysterious gamer (aka velius): n-nice to meet you! he told you that i died?? as a ghost you can assume i don't remember the cause of my death, but i remember it and i can't go to heaven or hell. so, i'll be stuck here forever, i guess.. *john seems scared of velius and is shaking* Mz.Hyde: *"I think this is the first time I've ever seen a ghost get goosebumps!" Mz. Hyde thought.* So why haven't I seen you around here before John? mysterious gamer (aka velius): because i died yesterday and my soul came here. as a jekyll i can't tear apart of Velius, but with the body and him in the mindscape, the rest of my life came more.. quiet. it was too quiet in fact, and i missed him so much.. so i committed suicide to see him again.. i guess he didn't missed me so much... Mz.Hyde: Oh, I'm sorry! mysterious gamer (aka velius): oh, shut up! i just wanted to take revenge because you won that battle, but since i heard that, i understand what you did and i forgive you. *velius appears, his appearance changes completely to more happy and hugs john, then he recognizes what he's doing and pushes john* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde giggles a little at Velius.* mysterious gamer (aka velius): hey! don't laugh at me like that, he's really an idiot because he did that, but now he's here and i really have all the eternity to talk with him, it'll be very boring *velius is almost angry, but it calms himself, he doesn't know himself angry still* Mz.Hyde: Relax, I'm laughing with you, not at you. mysterious gamer (aka velius): hmm, okay *velius calms himself totally* Mz.Hyde: So what's the plan with you guys now that John's here? mysterious gamer (aka velius): hmm, my plan is that he learns all about the society, let him meet almost all the members of here, and i will teach him how to be a ghost because he doesn't know anything of that. and get a new bed for him. Mz.Hyde: Aww! That's so sweet!~ I didn't even know that ghosts needed to sleep. mysterious gamer (aka velius): we don't need to, but we can do it xD. besides in the night all gets boring, all the silence, the darkness and the calm gets boring at some point :7 Mz.Hyde: Unless you're in the red light district! ���� mysterious gamer (aka velius): tell me more of that place :O Mz.Hyde: You mean you've never been to Soho?! It's where all the brothels and the bazaar are! mysterious gamer (aka velius): no, and i wish i could go T-T Mz.Hyde: Awww! Poor Velius!~ mysterious gamer (aka velius): and poor john too! T-T Mz.Hyde: Poor Velius!~ *Hugs him.* Obtained From Something is wrong around Velius... Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts